


An Unwelcome Visit

by rattmann



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confusion, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Paranoia, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann
Summary: Qrow felt like someone has been watching him all day. When Raven shows up during a moment with Clover, he realizes that he was right all along.Or in this case, Raven is annoying and ruins everything, Qrow isn't having it, and Clover is one confused yet supportive man.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	An Unwelcome Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fic that was pure humor, but I am not funny

It had been like any other day. Wake up, drink at least three cups of coffee before even remotely thinking about being nice to anyone, get assigned missions, train, sleep, repeat. Just like any other day. Yet Qrow couldn’t help the feeling that he was being watched. The prickle at the back of his neck making him more and more uneasy as the day went on. He knew something was off… but he just couldn’t put a finger on it.

He had asked the kids if they felt it too, the upcoming doom that was bound to happen at any moment that is, they had all given him weird looks. Ruby telling him it was probably his “weird old man brain playing tricks on him”, which lead to Qrow pouting in response because he’s not _that_ old. They all didn’t know what he was talking about. All except for Yang, who had said she felt a little off too but just figured it was just gonna be one of those off days for her. He had wished he felt the same, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling.

“Hey… maybe we both just have too much on our minds. Dad used to say when he was stressed he’d get stomach aches.” Yang had offered, a little bit of optimism leaking out of her voice. Qrow couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that, hand moving to the back of his neck to try to cover the way the little hairs just _wouldn’t_ stay down.

“Yeah well your father is also an idiot that never knows what he’s talking about.” Qrow grumbled, Blake lets out a soft giggle as Yang struggles to protest. She gives him a sheepish look, a silent apology for not being able to help out. He waves her off as he leaves, “Don’t worry about it kiddo, I’ll figure it out.”

He needed a drink. A drink that he didn’t want. As he makes his way to the rec room to get yet _another_ cup of coffee, he makes sure to stay completely aware of his surroundings. Back straightening as his eyes scan around the halls, hands tightening into fists as his jaw clenches. That feelings just wouldn't go away. It was driving him insane. He could practically feel his skin crawl. 

Once he makes it to his destination, he heads straight for the coffee pot. Grateful that he was the only one in the room, he pours himself a cup of the liquid. It was old, but he didn’t find himself caring that much. He needed a distraction. Maybe he could go train for a few hours, he’s sure someone was around that would be willing to spar. Leaning against the counter, he lets out a loud exhale as he allows himself to close his eyes for a moment. Then again, maybe he could just go to his room. He could sleep away the bad feelings, if he could even force himself to lay down for that long.

“Well hi there.” A voice breaks him from his thoughts, he shoots his eyes open only to be met with the sight of Clover. Relaxing immediately, he gives the other man a soft smile as he makes his way towards the Huntsman, standing right next to him. “I’ve been looking for you. Didn’t look too hot at the meeting today, and you always look hot.”

Qrow snorts, rolling his eyes fondly at his boy- the Ace Op, who had that signature smirk on his face. Qrow leans into Clover slightly without realizing, finding comfort in his body heat. The man wraps his arm around his shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss into his temple. Qrow lets out a hum of content, letting his eyes slip closed once more.

“You doing okay though? I was gonna talk to you earlier but you practically vanished. I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?”

“You could never do anything wrong.” He mumbles, opening his eyes once more. Clover’s hand moves from his shoulder to run his fingers through the Huntsman’s hair. A pleasant sigh escaping his lips as he speaks up again, “You’re perfect.”

It was Clover’s turn to snort then, a soft “hmph” comes out before he speaks up, “Then what’s going on? You can talk to me.”

“I’ve just…” Qrow struggles to find his words, a slight frown forming on his face, “Something doesn’t feel right. I feel like I’ve been being watched all day. Freakin’ me out.”

“Maybe you have a secret admirer~” Clover teases, growing serious once that doesn’t get a laugh from the other man. Qrow watches as a thoughtful look crosses the other man’s face before he speaks again. He knows Clover doesn’t want to upset him. That’s the last thing he wants to do. The Ace Op runs his fingers through his hair again, “Well.. do you have a hunch on who it could be? It certainly couldn’t be anyone in Atlas, you would’ve caught them by now.”

“Yeah… I have an idea.”

Qrow can tell that Clover is about to question him, the tone of his voice saying more than his actual words. But then, all of a sudden, there’s a portal opening right in front of their eyes, and a woman steps out. Qrow tenses against the other man, he knows Clover probably has billions of questions forming in his brain. he places a hand on Clover’s chest, as if to push him back.

“Hello… _brother_.”

“Raven.”

“Uh… what’s going on?”

Raven’s eyes move from Qrow to Clover once the Ace Op opens his mouth, a look of distaste forming on her face as she notices how close the two men are to each other. Her eyebrow raising as Clover’s arm moves to wrap around her brothers waist, Qrow lets out a growl at the look. He did not want to deal with his sister’s judgment right now. Or ever, actually. If he could never deal with Raven again then that would be preferred.

“This one… really?” She muses, taking a step closer. Qrow does the same, a scowl coming across his face. She lets out a snort, “I can’t tell who deserves better… certainly this man doesn’t _actually_ want _you_ , right?”

Qrow hides the flash of hurt that comes across his face with a snarl, Clover’s hand slips through his own. He glances down as their fingers intertwined together, the Ace Ops thumb rubs his hand gently. As he looks back up, he twitches as he locks eyes with his sister. He did not miss those eyes at all.

“Stay away from him.” Raven scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. Qrow can feel the confusion radiating from Clover’s body. Giving him a glance, he’s met with a tightlipped frown and an intense glare at his sister. It’s at least comforting to know that even in such a crazy situation, Clover is still by his side. Even if what his twin had said had hit a nerve in the Huntsman, it also seemed to have flipped a switch in his boy- Clover as well. Qrow turns back to Raven.

“And what if I don’t?” She challenges, squinting at him. There’s a shift in atmosphere after that, a silent challenge between the two siblings as Clover tries to piece everything together. Qrow has told the man about Raven, not a lot, but enough. He didn’t like talking about his sister. She wasn’t relevant enough in his life anymore to be worth talking about. “What are you going to do if I don’t?”

“I’m going to do everything I can to stop you.”

“Is that so?”

It had grown quiet after that, a thick air invading the room among the trio. Qrow wants to grab his weapon, or anything he could use as one. He wanted to _fight_. Yet he stays still, filled with the need to protect Clover and to get his twin to go the hell away. To leave him alone, to leave his family alone. If she’d just fuck off then that would be fantastic. His fingers twitch as his sister suddenly relaxes, uncrossing her arms as a less… aggressive look comes across her face. He doesn’t bother even attempting to let his guard down, he knows exactly how Raven works.

“You’re not drunk.”

“Nope.”

“You’re sober now?”

“Yup.” He pops the ‘p’ with anger in his tone, feeling a sense of pride swelling in his chest as he catches Raven’s eyes flash towards the ground. A sign of weakness, good. She deserves to feel weak. His sisters action gets recovered quick enough, she shifts her weight before shooting both men a glare in an attempt to look more intimidating. Qrow thinks that she looks pathetic, maybe that’s because he’s used to his sisters antics. Though he does note how Clover’s hand tightens in his own for a split second.

“Look… I just wanted to visit. To check on you. To check on my _daughter_.”

“Cool.”

Qrow lets a cold smirk come across his face, watching intently as Raven’s cool expression turns to one of rage. He hears Clover stifling a giggle at his words, Qrow thinks Clover’s laugh is beautiful. He thinks Clover is beautiful. No, he _knows_ that Clover is beautiful.

“Why don’t you trust me?!” She finally snaps, hands shooting down in anger as they tighten into fists. Qrow’s first thought is that she looks like a child throwing a temper tantrum, judging by the way he sees the Ace Ops eyebrows quirk out of his peripheral, he knows he’s not the only one that feels that way. He could only imagine what was going through the other man's head.

“You tried to kill me!” A petty laugh bubbles up from his chest, escaping from his lips. He doesn’t try to hide it, not feeling the need to. Hearing the Ace Ops sharp inhale at the comment, he almost wishes he didn’t say that just now. He didn’t plan on Clover finding out about these types of things in a situation like this. He wanted to get even more close to the other man before opening that can of worms, he guesses it’s too late for that now. He’ll have to make up for it later, he wonders what his favorite type of flower is. He didn’t plan on asking, Clover would joke about how he liked clovers more than flowers. He could picture the conversation now.

“I apologized!”

“No you didn’t!”

Silence, Raven trying to think of a comeback as Qrow practically fumes next to his… the other man. Whose thumb is still giving him those comforting circles on the back of his hand. He can tell Clover wants to say something, yet doesn’t know how exactly to say it. He’ll have to prod it out of him later. Once Raven would be long gone, she _will_ leave. She always does.

“Okay… and?”

Qrow gives her a dumbfounded look, trying to process the fact that she had actually just said that. Clover seemingly couldn’t believe it either, according to the way a quiet “huh” leaves his mouth as his eyebrows furrow. The Ace Op takes a step forward, to do what Qrow doesn’t know. So with a hand on his chest, he keeps the man in place. Shaking his head slightly, Clover didn’t need to be in this situation even more than he already was. Qrow wished he wasn’t in the situation at all, maybe that’s all just part of his luck.

“You should go now.” Qrow states, venom in his voice. He doesn’t want to deal with Raven anymore. And he definitely doesn’t want to put up with her twisting words around to try to get into Clover’s head, or even his own. Though he could handle it better than the other man could, his day was shit enough at the moment. He just wants to head back to Clover’s room and spend the rest of the day with him, he always knew how to cheer the Huntsman up. Whether if it was with a story about his past or a game of cards, or _other_ things, Qrow always felt at peace with Clover.

“Fine.” She growls, creating a portal behind her. As she goes to leave, she turns back to Qrow once more. He knows exactly what that look means. That she’ll be coming back. Maybe not soon, years could pass before she visits again. As she steps into the portal and it closes around her, Qrow can’t help but hope that the magic would swallow her whole into the deep void to never be seen again. Once she’s out of sight, a loud sigh escapes from his lips and he’s sinking into Clover like he’s the only thing to keep him grounded. Maybe he is.

“Well that was… interesting.” The Ace Op offers, holding the other man in his arms. Qrow lets out a breathless huff of air, lifting his head to look at Clover who is already staring down at him. They hold brief eye contact for a moment before Clover is catching Qrow’s mouth against his own. Qrow fists his hands in the man's shirt, tilting his head to get a better angle. Clover murmurs against his lips, “Mm, what do I owe the pleasure?”

Pulling away, Qrow laughs softly. Clover’s hands find their way to his hips, holding him close as they look at each other with pure warmth and happiness in their gaze. Clover leans over to whisper lightly in his ear, “I must be the luckiest man alive to have you, pretty bird.”

“You? Lucky? Never would’ve thought.” He teases, a soft smile forming on his face as Clover’s eyebrows twitch. Clover’s hand returns to his own, there’s a silent agreement that they’re going back to Clover’s room as they make their way out of the rec room. They needed to talk about this, and they _would_ talk about it. Just not now, not when Qrow’s hands were shaking from adrenaline and Clover’s mind racing too fast to even process what had just happened. Not when they were both broken and needed to piece each other back together.

Clover presses a kiss onto Qrow’s temple, who leans into the other man only slightly. Maybe all he really needed after today was to hang out with his-

Yeah, actually. That’s the right word.

_Boyfriend._

**Author's Note:**

> Raven has lice.
> 
> Missing scene: Qrow beating Raven to death with a stick


End file.
